Sweet kiss
by Dadzawa
Summary: Oikawa à beaucoup d'idées. Et c'est Iwaizumi qui en fait encore les frais. Mais bon, son petit ami pouvait se montrer agréablement créatif.


*Entre dans la pièce poussiéreuse* ehm...Bonjour?

Ça fait quoi...au moins quatre mois que je suis déclarée comme décédée? Avec le lycée, les devoirs, et ma petite vie aussi, ça devient de plus en plus dur de poster. Mais je reviens, pour un petit truc que j'ai écrit sous la demande d'une amie! Enfin, j'ai l'occasion de poster du Oiwa, mon OTP avec le AsaNoya *^* Enjoy~

* * *

Oikawa vérifia une dernière fois que ces affaires étaient toutes bien dans son sac de sport et mis le tout sur son dos:

"Iwa-chan dépêche toi!, cria le chatain en agitant la main en direction du susnommé

-C'est bien la première fois que tu es prêt avant moi alors tais toi, répondit Iwaizumi tout en laçant ses chaussures

-Si méchant! J'aimerais passer à la boulangerie avant de rentrer, expliqua Oikawa avec une mine faussement blessé qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'ailié

-Toi et les bonbons, pire que Makki et ses profiteroles, termina le brun en rejoignant son ami d'enfance

Le milieu de terrain protesta en se tournant vers eux, le regard sérieux:

"Ne sous-estime pas mon amour fou. Je peux être pire qu'une jeune vierge sous le coup de foudre

\- Tes références sont toujours si originales Makki chou, rajouta Matsukawa, toujours prêt à répondre aux délires de son coéquipier

\- N'est-ce pas, mon fessier préféré"

Les deux autres terminales regardèrent le couple l'air blasé. Ils avaient bon avoir l'habitude de leurs échanges quelque peu extravaguant, cela restait tout de même un étrange tableau. Avec ces deux la, l'expression "Qui se ressemble s'assemble" prenait tout son sens. Le capitaine et son vice s'en allèrent finalement quand les deux autres se mirent à embêter les premiers années. Comme l'avait dit Oikawa plus tôt, ils prirent le chemin de la boulangerie dans le plus grand des calme. Enfin, aussi calme que pouvait être un Oikawa pleurnichant à cause du coup poté par un Iwaizumi irrité. Mais il l'avait cherché. Cet idiot venait de lui pincer les côtes alors qu'il savait que le brun détestait ça. Les deux lycéens arrivèrent devant l'enseigne et le plus grand ouvrit la porte en tirant la langue à son camarade:

"Pour la peine j'y vais tout seul!

-Et alors?

-Et alors tu ne pourra pas profiter de mon charme pour draguer le boulanger pendant que j'occupe la vendeuse!

\- Casse-toi Shittykawa!"

Iwaizumi balança son sac vers Oikawa, sac qui se pris la porte vitrée que le chatain venait de refermer. Le vice capitaine rumina et s'adossa au mur pour attendre l'autre. Bien qu'il soit tenté de partir et le laisser en plan.

Oikawa attendit patiemment son tour, savant déjà ce qu'il voulait. Tout ceci faisait parti intégrante de son plan pour tester quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans une fanfiction du club de littérature. Dans un des texte, l'un des protagoniste mangeait des sucreries pour rendre ses baisers sucrés. Et le capitaine d'Aoba Josai avait donc l'incroyable idée de tenter l'expérience avec son petit ami. Il offrit un grand sourire à la vendeuse en demandant des sucettes. Celle-ci parue embarassée en préparant la commande. Mais Oikawa n'y fit même pas attention, trop occupé à se féliciter intérieurement de son génie. Il ressorti tout heureux de la boulangerie, le sachet à la main. Iwaizumi le regarda suspicieusement:

" Qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore?

\- Rien du tout Iwa-chan! N'ais je pas le droit d'être heureux?

\- Uhmf"

Les deux sportifs reprirent leur route vers leurs maisons. Sur la route, Oikawa pris une des sucettes qu'il avait précédement acheté et la déballa pour la manger. Il prit soin de faire durer sa dégustation jusqu'à leur arrivée devant la maison du brun. Alors qu'habituellement Tooru chantonerait un "au revoir" bien animé à son coéquipier, il l'interpella d'une voix plus que suspecte:

"Iwa-chan"

Le susnommé se retourna vers son ami, la mine prudente. Cela ne lui servit à rien, puisque le capitaine l'attrapa par les épaules avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Les traits tirés d'Iwaizumi se détendirent d'un coup pour former une expression de surprise. Il avait bien compris que l'autre avait une idée derrière la tête, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci soit de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, dans la rue. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'ailier fut d'éloigner son petit ami d'un coup bien placé dans les côtes. Puis Hajime se laissa finalement faire, serrant d'une main le col de chemise du plus grand. Oikawa mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Iwaizumi ne vit pas d'objection, ouvrant la bouche. La langue taquine alla rencontrer sa jumelle pour une petite danse bucale. Le vice capitaine nota une saveur particulière venant de Tooru, un parfum qu'il affectionait beaucoup. Les deux lycéens furent contrain de se séparer par manque d'air. Reprenant ses esprits, et ainsi sa méfiance, Iwaizumi demanda en se reculant par précaution:

"Que me vaut cette soudaine attention de ta part?

-Enfin Iwa-chan, tu as toujours toute mon attention!

-Je ne ferais pas tes devoirs, Oikawa

-Rien à voir!"

Pour se justifier, le chatain montra la sucrerie entamée dans sa main à son petit ami. Celui-ci fixa le bonbon avec incompréhension. Le passeur continua son explication avec un sourire fier:

"J'ai lu que manger des bonbons rendait les baisers sucrés, ç'est le cas finalement!

-...C'est tout?

-Tu pensais vraiment que je t'embrassais pour des excercices de maths?!

-Je dois répondre à cette question?

-Uhmf, de toute façon je suis bien meilleur que toi en ma-"

Oikawa n'eu pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, le poing d'Iwaizumi s'écrasant sur son crâne. Avec un couinement plaintif, il se redressa pour voler un autre baiser au brun. Coupant son ace dans son élan, il rajouta d'un ton joueur:

"Mais j'ai choisi pomme, ton parfum préféré"

Iwaizumi n'eu pas la force de le frapper une nouvelle fois, à la place, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte carmin. A la fin, le fils Oikawa resta manger chez les Iwaizumi, au plus grand bonheurs de celui-ci.


End file.
